Wishful Thinking
by sailor-ice
Summary: Minako takes a risk. Will Rei be willing to listen? Maybe this is just mindless  dreaming.


**Summary: Minako takes a risk. Will Rei be willing to listen? Maybe this is just mindless dreaming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. I'm thinking that based on the suffering I make these two go through that they are pretty happy about that. **

**Note: there is hint of slash but nothing major...**

I take a deep breath, it's now or never. It's been nearly a year since I've seen her, nearly six months since I last spoke to her, but I've finally worked up the courage to come knocking at her door. She's avoided me and I her. This shouldn't be so hard! I raise my hand and before it connects with the polished wood I bring it back down. An angry growl rips through my throat, I didn't want walk all the way up these stairs just to beat around the mouse like this. I bring my hand up striking the door before I have a chance to even think of stopping. I wait, and finally the door opens, and she's standing there. I see the flash of surprise in her eyes which she quickly covers with her usual bored expression.

"Hey, don't just stand there it's freezing!" She ushers me inside, before I get a word in. I can't tell from her voice if she's glad to see me. Maybe I'll take not slamming the door in my face, and leaving me out in the snow as a good sign. I sit in her living room, glancing around at it's simple decor. I guess I looked around longer that I thought, because when I turn back she's sitting in front of me. Separating us is a low table holding a tea pot and a cup.

"So..." I start, I really should of planned ahead. "How have you been?" I ask carefully watching her as I take a sip of the warm tea. I mentally sigh at her guarded expression. I can't read anything from it.

"Good. I've started working at the local juvie hall." She answers easily putting her cup down. Right. According to Ami she finished school with a degree in sociology.

"That's sounds pretty good?"

"It is for the most part. It's a very busy job, with paper work taking up most of the time."

"And your grandpa? I haven't visited the shrine in awhile."

"He's been ok. Still refuses to let me handle things. I told him I could at least higher an extra hand to help around." I smile enjoying this small talk it seems so easy.

"With all the raining that's been happening lately he started getting sick. So I made him rest while I ran the shrine, it's the only way he'll let me help…" She trails of staring into her cup. Her shoulders are huddled together and her arms are crossed. I know what she's thinking. This is the moment of truth the reason I came here.

"Rei..." I swallow deeply and take a breath, "...I'm sorry." Something flashes behind those dark eyes. A mix of fear anger and sadness, and something else that makes her gaze harden.

"Is that all Aino-San?" I wince at the name but plow through. It's taken me so long to face up to this, and swallow my pride to come here. I laugh mentally at that, if it hadn't been for either of our damn prides we would have talked this out sooner, but no.

"I'm here to apologize for that night last December. I swear, if I could I would go back and change it. Everything was going so good, and we were so happy..."

"Is that why you're here?"

"I learned that leaving you was the worst thing I could have ever done. All I got from being without you was missing you. How I wish I could go back, and realize it while you were still mine." she gets up and walks away. From the sound of her footsteps she gone into the kitchen. Her apartment is quiet, no longer the awkward, but tolerable silence, that our talk had started on, but now heavy and tense. I lean back in her comfy sofa I bitter sort of smile tugging at my lips.

"You know, lately I really haven't been sleeping. And when I do manage to fall asleep, I end up waking up thinking of you." Something crashes in the kitchen, she yells for me not to move. What could she be doing? I sigh quietly, as long as she doesn't kick me out I'll keep talking, I need her to understand.

"On bad nights I'll stay up replaying in my mind that stupid moment. Picturing how things could have been so different... I should of called you on your birthday, I'm sorry for that too. I was afraid though... And then summer came." The rattling in the kitchen stops. Is she really listening to all this?

"I think back to those times when we would go shopping even when you didn't want to. Or when you first got your license, and we went for a ride just the two of us. I was sitting in the passenger seat looking up at you. You were smiling, and laughing. Your hair blew back in the wind, and your tan skinned glowed in the sunlight." A small smile lights my face as a quite laugh passes through my lips.

"What are you trying to prove Mina?" I nearly jump out of my seat, but quickly hide it. When had she come back in the room? She sounds as tired as she looked, as she resumed her seat across from me.

"Do you remember that night in September?"

"Yes, you had holed yourself up in your room, and wouldn't let anyone in." Her voice sounds annoyed, but almost in that teasing tone from before.

"And then you broke in through my window, and held me through out the night." Her eyes closed thinking back to that night. I can tell from the tiny hint of a smile. It had been a year since Usagi had righted the world and brought me back. Unfortunately, instead of being plagued by dreams of dying, I was now tormented by death itself. Rei was the first person aside from Artemis to see me cry. She held me as cried myself to the first peaceful sleep in awhile.

"That's when I realized I loved you for the first time. You gave me the best present I could ever ask for." That night happened to also be my birthday. Amid her words of comfort, she confessed her feelings for me. And compared to the feel of her ruby lips, the cool opal pendant lay forgotten. "But, soon fall gave into winter, and the cold started seeping in-"

"You mean he." Her voice was detached, and cold almost indifferent. But I knew her better, and could pick out the pain filled notes within it.

"We were going to celebrate our anniversary. I surprised you that morning with roses and promising a nice romantic evening. You seemed so excited for it, and I left you to get ready." An angry sort of laugh comes from her. My hands begin to wring themselves on the edge of my skirt. "I guess I should have told you what time I'd be picking you up exactly." She turns her head re-crossing her arms. She trying not to cry I know her.

"I'm sorry." I interrupt standing up trying to keep my on voice even.

"You're sorry? Sorry...hah you're sorry. Were you sorry before or after you made out with that silver haired-" Now she was up the anger and hurt still burning in her eyes after all this time.

"I really am sorry I should've said no, I was weak I don't know what I was thinking. Please believe me. If I could just have one more chance to love you I swear I would love you right. I'd go back and make it better Rei!"

"You left those roses out in the cold. You can't go back. How can you think we can ever be the same again. I can't even look at you without it feeling wrong remembering what you did. It can never be the same. You should have sent him home." I fall back down crying. The guilt and pain of that foolish night washing over me as if it had just happened. This really was just wishful thinking after all.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I blink and look around. My hand is up as if to knock on the door, but it's already open. And from a cross the shiny gold chain I see a pair of deep eyes looking straight at me, confused. How long have I been standing here?

I scramble for something to say opening my mouth to explain but just as soon close it. I breath in deeply.

"Look Rei, I'm just here to apologize for everything, and wish you a merry Christmas." The words come tumbling from my mouth. She looks at me warily, I try again.

"I really am sorry, and I wish that you would give us a chance to talk it out, but if the chain on your door is any indication I understand..." I hang my head low and begin to turn away. A couple of steps out and I'm stopped.

"No! Wait!" the chains slides down as I turn back. "Come in. Christmas shouldn't be spent alone."

**A/N: well that's my version of a Christmas story. Oh I should explain the dates I kinda sorta smushed the day Minako died in PGSM(9.04) with her birthday(10.22) to make it 9.22 cuz it fit my story better :P...so the anniversary would be 12.22 but the actual date Rei had planned was on Christmas. See how it all works out ^_^ Haha so yeah thanks for reading even if I didn't provide any Christmas fluff for you but leave a review and maybe there will be some in the future :D**


End file.
